Worse Than the Shadow Realm?
by thenoblescientist
Summary: Malik and Bakura decided to prank Yami no Yuugi, yet again. Needless to say, he's pissed. They have invoked the Wrath of the Pharaoh. What have they gotten themselves into?


Konnichiwa! Eto, first fanfic online, so go easy on me! Eto... yeah...

Rated PG-13 for swearing and stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this story except settings, plot, you know. The stuff that doesn't belong to Kazuki Takahashi? Okay, now that that's clear, on with the story!

Chapter One

Isis sighed. "My brother's at it again."

"At what?" Anzu asked. "Trying to take over the world?"

"Mind-controlling?" Honda suggested.

"Trying to obtain all the Sennen Items?" Jounouchi ventured. "Or the God Cards?"

"No," Isis replied, "pulling pranks on Yami no Yuugi."

"**_MALIK! BAKURA! GET BACK HERE!"_** Yami no Yuugi's voice exploded from somewhere behind Jou.

"And apparently, Bakura's helping, once again." Isis added.

Malik and Bakura ran past them, grinning. Yami no Yuugi followed, roaring, **_"GET BACK HERE! I'M WARNING YOU, I WILL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!"_**

Isis noted his blackened face, thinking that perhaps, this time, those two deserved it. Then she changed her mind. She got up abruptly from her spot on one of the park benches as Yuugi ran up.

"Has anyone seen—?"

"This way, Yuugi," Isis interrupted, "come with me. I have to go stop them from sending my brother and Bakura to the Shadow Realm!"

She and Yuugi ran in the direction they had gone. Anzu, Jou, and Honda exchanged glances, then ran after them.

Yami no Yuugi had them cornered. Malik swore.

"Shit, we almost got away. Damn barbed wire fence!"

Yami no Yuugi started chanting something, and Isis and Yuugi came running up behind him. Isis shouted, "Stop! Don't— Yami no Yuugi, please listen to me! Don't send them to the Shadow Realm!"

He stopped halfway through and they disappeared. He turned and shouted back to Isis, "Now look what you've done! By stopping me halfway through, they've been sent somewhere halfway between here and the Shadow Realm! I can't get them back! I wouldn't've left them there!"

Jou and the others heard it all. 'Between here and the Shadow Realm? Like where, school?"

Anzu slapped him. "Don't you get it? We may never see them again! Bakura is our _friend!_ Now they're not here to tone down Yami no Bakura and Yami no Malik! We're stuck with them, while Malik and Bakura are stuck who-knows-where between here and the Shadow Realm!"

Yami no Yuugi blinked. "Nicely put. They have to get themselves out of this one."

"How?" Isis asked despairingly.

Yami no Yuugi looked at her. "I have no idea."

Yuugi was worried. "Can't we help them in any way, mou hitori no boku?"

"I'm afraid not."

"What _can_ we do?"

"Now, all we can do is wait."

Yami no Bakura and Yami no Malik chose that moment to walk up. Yami no Bakura spoke.

"Where are Malik and mou hitori no ore?"

No one spoke, knowing that if the truth was told, Yami no Yuugi would be toast.

Yuugi broke the silence. "We assumed they were with you."

"No." Yami no Bakura answered. Then he spotted Yami no Yuugi's face. "What happened to you, Pharaoh?" He spat.

"Honda and Jou pulled a prank," Yami no Yuugi replied.

"And you didn't send them to the Shadow Realm?" Yami no Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"No, they're my friends. But you wouldn't understand that, would you, Tomb Robber?" He replied coolly.

"That's it." Yami no Bakura started chasing Yami no Yuugi, shouting a colorful string of curses in several different languages along the way. Everyone else simply sat down on the grass to watch, Yami no Malik munching on Cheetos.

After a while, Yami no Yuugi climbed a tree. Yami no Bakura followed. After much scuffling and noise among the leaves, Yami no Yuugi ended up hanging by his feet from a rope tied to a tree branch. Yami no Bakura jumped down from said branch and retrieved what was left of his Cheetos from Yami no Malik, with a friendly, "Who said you could eat my Cheetos, baka?"

"Hello? Could someone please get me down?" Yami no Yuugi called. Everyone rushed over except Yami no Bakura and Yami no Malik. Jou and Anzu tried to untie his feet while Honda and Yuugi climbed the tree to untie the rope from the tree branch. Isis stood near him, ready to catch him in either event. Instead, Yuugi fell out of the tree and she caught him, just as Honda untied the branch. Yami no Yuugi landed on his head. Everyone else laughed. Yami no Malik and Yami no Bakura walked off, conversing about where either one's hikari could be.

Malik and Bakura were, in fact, out cold in a strange place, halfway between Domino City and the Shadow Realm. Malik awoke.

"Woah. What the hell—? Where is this place? Bakura! Okay, I'm not alone. This is good. Bakura!" Malik tried to wake him up. After a few rather unsuccessful tries, he gave up. Instead, he looked around. He was in a huge white room with no doors or windows. There were black holes all over the walls and ceiling. These holes were 6-by-6-foot circles, each 2 feet apart from the next. arranged in a kind of honeycomb pattern.

Suddenly, the room changed color to crimson. Malik blinked.

"This is getting weirder by the minute! What's next, Bakura turning into a Kuriboh?"

"No, I'm still human, Malik."

Malik turned. "How long have you been awake?"

"Since just before the room turned red."

"Oh. Well, Yami no Yuugi screwed up, because this is definitely not the Shadow Realm. I don't know if that's a good thing or not."

"Let's not wait and find out. I say we relocate, fast. I don't like it. Not one bit."

"What?" Malik was confused. "What don't you like?"

"This whole thing. I mean, not to sound weird or anything, but I can kind of sense that this is no good. It's strange, and I can't really explain it."

"I noticed, 'cause that made no sense."

Bakura shrugged. "What do you say, shall we move?"

"Yeah. I'm getting weirded out. But Bakura, just how do you suppose we move? There are no doors or windows, and those holes in the walls are too high up for us to reach."

"Not if you stand on my shoulders."

"I'll break you!"

"Nuh-uh! I'm fine!"

"No. You stand on my shoulders."

"But your arms are longer than mine! What if I can't reach? I, for one, do not intend to die in a room that changes color! And, if you haven't noticed, we have no food or water, so, if we don't get out, we will die!"


End file.
